


Sandwiches and Operas

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cute, Dating Alec Lightwood, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Operas, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slightly Sad, turkey sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little slice of life for our favorite Warlock and Shadowhunter couple. Magnus interrupts Alec's lunch with an entertaining proposal. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches and Operas

**"** Stop what you're doing!" Magnus's voice boomed as he entered the living room in a flurry of bright colors and glitter.

Alec abruptly froze, a turkey sandwich halfway to his open mouth. He glared at the Warlock's sudden entrance. 

"We are going to the opera!" Magnus announced.

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes at his over-exuberant boyfriend before promptly taking a bite of his lunch. He'd skipped breakfast that morning to train with Jace at the Institute. It'd been a fairly productive morning until Clary had interrupted their practice. Alec had grown to stop hating Clary on sight but sometimes he missed the quiet sparring sessions with his parabatai. He'd only just made it back to the loft for a break and some food when his boyfriend had made the dramatic appearance and announcement.

"You're going to love it this time, Alexander. Seeing as we never got the chance to make it to the last one."

That was true. Their last opera trip had been canceled on account of the Institute (and his parents) calling them home early from their World wide vacation. Alec had been disappointed. He wasn't sure if he would like the prospect of people singing in a wide range of keys but Magnus obviously liked that sort of thing. And he liked making Magnus happy. 

"Magnus, I've been training all morning. I really just want to finish my sandwich before I head back to get some more paperwork done."

The Shadowhunter group had spent the past several nights investigating a series of attacks on mundanes in Central Park. Well... He said "attacks" but it wasn't as serious as the word implied. Mundanes were just being tricked by various fey into believing trees could talk to them and had spent the past week holding lengthy conversations with the plants in the park. They had only just found the particular group of fey terrorizing the unsuspecting mundanes the night before and had since put a stop to it. Or rather, Jace had charmed their leader into calling a truce. Clary hadn't been with them while negotiations had been under way. If she had, Alec suspected the truce wouldn't have lasted even five seconds. 

"What if I promised to expedite the paperwork process?" Magnus wiggled his fingers at Alec who was still seated on their large couch, munching on turkey pieces. 

"Remember the last time you used magic to help me with paperwork?" Alec accused. 

It had been a nightmare. Alec had made the mistake of bringing his work home with him instead of finishing at the Institute. Magnus had been rather... enthusiastic to have his boyfriend home so early and showed Alec by pushing him onto the dining table in a flurry of kisses and papers. Magnus had, of course after some time, been apologetic for his actions and tried to magic Alec's files into an orderly pile. Instead of that result however, several of the papers caught fire. A very blue, magical fire. 

Magnus waved away the question. A mischievous smile alighted his tanned face. 

"I can't be held responsible for any enthusiasm I may exhibit due to my  _lover_." Magnus teased.

Alec could actually feel the heat on the back of his neck and knew his ears were turning slightly red. 

"Well I CAN be held responsible for Institute files singed blue. I mean," Alec stuttered. "Of course they know I didn't do it but the looks people give me..." 

Alec stared gloomily at the remainder of his sandwich. 

"Alexander.." Magnus said softly. 

Alec shook his head. He shouldn't be bothered by it but his private life with Magnus wasn't anyone else's concern. He threw himself back into the couch and turned to look at Magnus who was still standing just outside of the bedroom. His face was somber as he watched Alec back. 

Alec ran a hand threw his hair.

"Tomorrow?" He compromised. After all, he deserved a night off.

Magnus's face lit up. He clapped his hands excitedly and a shower of blue sparks rained down. 

"Even better! I know a great Ethiopian place for dinner and they happen to have the best specials going on tomorrow."

Alec smiled in return. Ethiopian sounded much better than cold turkey sandwiches. 


End file.
